We were Meant to be
by Of Heroes and Rivals
Summary: Annabeth and Percy broke up in their senior year of high school after they broke their trust in each other. Now, brought back together with different reputations, Percy the pop star and Annabeth the architect, can they find love again. Or will everything crumble and will there be no hope left for these two lovers? Rated T for teenage situations.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue Dear Percy Jackson, I know you aren't happy with me for what I did. And I know that you still love me. I don't know how to say this, though. I just can not be with you. I still love you. I always have and I always will. But I am releasing you. Please understand. Also, I can't stay with you knowing what you did with Rachel. You broke my trust. I can never forgive you for that. Well, maybe one day I will be able to forgive you. Just not right now. If I ever see you again, I will flee. I want nothing to do with you ever again. Maybe one day, when we meet again, we will be able to work out our differences. But for now, goodbye Percy Jackson. Love Always, Annabeth Chase 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Percy's POV**

"Hey, G-Man, how's it going?" I asked as Grover answered the phone.

"Juniper and I are expecting a baby little girl! We are going to name her Abigail and-"

I sighed as Grover babbled on. As much as I loved hearing about Grover and the perfect little family he was raising, it still hurt me to remember that I could have had that. Grover always reminded me that I could still start a new life with Rachel. There was only one small problem with that option through. I didn't love her, and I knew that Rachel didn't love me. She was in love with my former colleague, Luke Castellan. He is now over in Italy filming some type of historical film.

"Hey, Percy, you still there?" Grover's voice brought me back to reality. "

"Yah, I'm here, so sup?"

"Percy, the reason I'm calling is because I think you need a break. Come spend the next 6 months with me in New York City."

I thought about this. Grover was definitely right, I did need a break from all this pop star fame. Why not spend the time with him? I could reconnect with old friends again, and get a break from all the press.

"OK Grover, I'll call you back in a little bit with a final answer," Then I hung up.

"Rachel, I need to talk to you about something. Come sit with me over here," I motioned to the empty space next to me on the sofa. She looked at me uncertainly as she sat down on the space next to me. "So, Grover invited me to go spend my next few months, until my world tour starts. He's now living in New York, so I thought that while I am gone, you should fly to Italy. I figure Luke would appreciate an American friend to talk to."

I looked at her face as it broke out into one big smile. " Really, Percy, do you mean it?"

"Rachel, I'm serious. I want you to go find Luke and let him know how much you love him."

"Ok, Percy, I'm going to go pack now! Thank you so much for all of this."

After Rachel had left to go pack, I walked out to the balcony. I sighed, taking in the vast view of the ocean and beach in my California home. I smiled as I thought about how I had planned this with Annabeth so long ago in high school when we both thought I was going to put a ring on her finger.

_**Flashback**_

" _And this house is where I want us to raise our son and daughter," Annabeth exclaimed, pointing to a house with an ocean view and three car garage. _

_I wrapped my arms around her waist, and nuzzled her neck. " A son and daughter, huh? _

" _You know I love little kids."_

_You know what the best part of all that would be?" I said with a slight smirk._

_She turned around and looked at me, those eyes of hers careless and free, just showing how in love she was. " What," she said with the slightest bit of confusion._

" _Waking up to you next to you every morning," then tapped her on the shoulder and cried out ," You're it!"_

_As I took off running, I could hear her yelling after me, " Percy, I'm going to get you!"_

_**Flashback End**_

I lowered my head, then squinted out at the sun. I heard footsteps and then the sliding of the patio door. Rachel came out, and leaned against the railing on my left side. She seemed to sense that I was recalling back old memories, and didn't want to be disturbed. Still, she asked me the question I had been dreading ever since I started dating her.

" Still thinking about Annabeth?" she asked me softly, then put a hand around my back like a sister.

" Yah," I heard myself saying," I just miss her like crazy every day."

" You know, Percy, you are sending me to Italy in hopes of finding love with Luke. And you and I both know that this relationship could never work because two others have our hearts. I want you to do the same for me. I want you to try to get Annabeth to forgive you and get her to fall in love with you again. Do that for me, ok?" With that final statement, she gave me hug and kissed my shoulder. Then she walked back inside the house, closing the screen door behind her.

I thought about what she had said. Did I still love Annabeth? Of course I did, and I knew she still loved me. The only question was could she forgive me? I forgave her, of course ,because she hadn't really done anything that horrible, especially compared to my mistakes. Still, could she forgive me for sleeping with Rachel? It wasn't my fault, I know, but they day we had come clean with each other, I hadn't been totally honest with her. I didn't want her to go after Rachel and start this whole thing that could be avoided. I didn't know what to do, but my mom had always told me to fight for the girl of my dreams.

I picked up my phone and dialed Grover's number ,"Hey, G-man, make sure to have an extra room for me. I'll be there soon."

**OK, so I know a lot of you think Rachel it a horrible kind of person and stuff. Well, in my story she helps Percy and Annabeth because she isn't in love with Percy. She just slept with him because she thought it would make her popular and now she regrets her choice and is more like a sister to Percy. Just deal with it people. She's now a famous artist and stuff. Percy is dating her because fans through that because they went to high school together, they were actually dating. They know if they break up then they would have to deal with all this unnecessary drama so they just stay together. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, Annie, are you finished with those blueprints?" my brother Malcolm asked as I entered the office.

" Yah just a second," I replied," and don't call me Annie!" Then I opened a filing cabinet and looked for the file with the prints in them.

" Ok, chill then. I was just teasing you."

" Here," I called, handing them to him, "And please make sure Aiden doesn't spill oatmeal on them again. I really don't have time to redo them again. Mason bailed on me again and now I have to take care of Quentin this weekend."

Alright, time for a little recap here; My name is Annabeth Chase and I live in the Big Apple. I am 24 years old and work for my mom's architecture company. I wouldn't be stuck here with the problems I have now if I hadn't screwed up my life 6 years ago. You see, when I was 18, I fell in love with the one and only Percy Jackson before he was famous. Yes, the popstar Percy Jackson. The guy who's dating RED Percy Jackson. He was the high school quarterback and I was the geek with only a few friends…

_Flashback _

_RED, Percy, and I were all in the same grade at the same school. I was like all the other lovesick idiots in my grade. Everytime he walked down the hall, I drooled, but no one ever saw me because I was basically invisible. RED, (aka. Rachel Elizabeth Dare) made my life miserable at school because every chance she got, she made sure that everyone knew how horrible my life was at home. She didn't care that I never had done anything to her, or that she was popular and liked that ruining my life would do nothing for her. _

_When I came back for my junior year Of highschool, my mom had finally allowed me to wear contacts and my braces were taken off. My sister was back from her trip in Egypt, and she brought back all sorts of treatments for makeovers. She gave me a new hair style and made sure my skin looked as smooth as a pearl. She promised me all the boys would be throwing rocks at my window soon enough. I didn't believe her though._

_Somehow, though, Percy had been drawn to me that year, and soon we started dating. I became popular, yet Rachel still made coming to school like hell. That all changed when Percy cheated on me with Rachell. Well, to be clear, Rachel forced him to cheat by getting him drugged and then seducing him when he was half drunk after the drugs wore off. At the same time, I had an old friend visit me. His name was Connor Stoll, and he was on the run from the FBI. He had been accused of murdering 6 people when it had been his step brother, but thats a story for another time. Connor had been looking at old pictures of us together, but our relationship was a more brother-sister. Percy had charged into my house that day because he wanted to tell me about what happened with Rachel. However, he could tell I was hiding something from him. When I left the room, he found the pictures of me and Connor. When I entered, he had demanded an explanation. I couldn't tell him though because then he would turn Connor into the FBI. He had walked away from me that day. We were still friends, but there was always that whole in our relationship.  
The week before our senior prom, he and I came clean with each other. He didn't understand why I couldn't have told him the truth that day, and so did I. That night, I said goodbye to my only friend, Reyna , and flew from California to New York City. I lived there with my best friend, Thalia, until I graduated from NYU. _

_Flashback End _

Percy had been everything to me. Keyword, _had_. Now, I don't know who I want to be with anymore. He broke my trust in men, and now I sort of have a protective barrier around my heart and haven't let anyone really know me for the past several years. I am alone living in New York. Well, not exactly alone.

After Percy left me, my best friend, Thalia took me in to bunk with her in her dorm for college. She went to NYU. Thalia was always going to college parties because her brother, Jason Grace, was the QB for the football team. Every Night she was out, I moped over Percy and my life. She kept trying to convince me to come to one of the parties. She had claimed there were many _eligible _guys there for me, but I told her I wasn't looking for a serious relationship right now. Still, she kept pestering and finally I gave in and agreed to join her at a party. Mistake number 1.

When I showed up, I felt like I was back with Percy, going to all the parties with him after each football victory. There was problem with thinking that through. Every black-haired head I saw reminded me of him. Then it turned out that someone had spiked the drinks. I got drunk and ended up screwing some college guy, Steven. When I woke up and saw the black hair, I immediately thought that everything had been a dream and Percy and I had never broken up. When Steven rolled over through, I was faced with the gut-wrenching truth. I was pregnant with a college guy's kid. I told Thalia and my mom right away. My mom immediately offered me a space at her architectural company so I could support my kid. Steven, however, took the news the wrong way. He didn't see it as a way to start a life. He thought he was cursed and vowed never to be there for our son. Now I live in my own apartment in NY with my son and regrets of choices I made.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3 **

I sighed, walking into my house after a long tiring day at work. I walked into my office and set my briefcase down. Quickly, I changed into some sweats and an old sweatshirt. Then, my doorbell rang signaling the arrival of Steven and Quentin. I sighed, and put on a real smile for Quentin. When I opened the door, Steven just smirked and Quentin smiled at me, jumping into my outstretched arms and crying out "Mommy!"

"Hey, you cutie!" I laughed as I wrapped him up in a big hug. "Why don't you head inside. I have a few things to discuss with daddy, ok?"

Quentin nodded his head and bounded into the house without a backwards glance.

After I saw him safely in the house, I turned around and glared at Steven. " What the hell are you planning to do this weekend that you couldn't have him stay with you. Don't you understand that he needs a father too?"

Steven just snarled at me, and for a moment I was afraid he would hit me. Instead, he just handed me an envelope and growled, " That kid is a little brat that wastes my money and my time. I'm leaving now and trust me, I don't want to see either of your faces ever again." With that, Steven slammed the door in my face. I huffed, then walked into the kitchen to find Quentin asleep on the counter. I felt like crying, for his sleeping reflected at just how horrible his father treated him. SIghing, I scooped him up and carried him to his bedroom. After tucking him in and closing the door, I went into my room to iris message Thalia. I just really needed someone to talk to right now. I flipped the coin into the sink, and soon enough, Thalia's face with the black hair came into view. She smiled and waved.

" Hey, Annie, how are you these barbeque chips don't taste normal. Do you think death breath is messing with me again?"

"Hello to you too, Pinecone face. Can you come over for tonight. I really need to talk to you about some stuff?"  
" Sure, hey, what's wrong," Thalia's face softened as she could see I was about to cry.

" Just, come over tomorrow as quickly as you can," and with that I wiped my hand through the message and Thalia's frowning expressions vanished into thin air.


End file.
